Description: (Applicant's Description) The Radiolabeling Shared Facility was established in 1994 in order to provide radiolabeling services for in vitro laboratory studies, in vivo animal model investigations and in vivo human clinical protocols. The facility has extensive experience with radiolabeling procedures for a wide range of radioactive isotopes and provides appropriate quality control procedures to assure standardized and high quality reagents to Cancer Center members. The centralized purchasing of isotopes provides a very cost-effective strategy. The facility is designed to generate radiolabeled reagents for "human use" including safety oriented procedures for large doses of therapeutic radioactive investigational agents. The facility has responsibility for radiation waste management in the Wallace Tumor Institute including acquisition, utilization and documentation of waste generation and disposal. The facility provides documentation of all radiolabeled reagents for human use according to FDA, state and other regulatory agencies. It is the Cancer Center?s interface with the Radiation Safety Department and Waste Management group of UAB. In addition, the facility provides consultation services related to radiolabeling of proteins, peptides and oligonucleotides.